


Yellow

by costumejail



Series: Hyper Thrust Pride Week [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Medical Procedures, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, at least MUCH happier than the last three have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Fun Ghoul wakes up. Apologies get exchanged.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Hyper Thrust Pride Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779970
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of [Killjoynest](killjoynest.tumblr.com)'s Hyper Thrust Pride week!  
> This one is MUCH happier than the last three days have been, but there's still some medical stuff, blood, and injury/violence mentions.

Ever so slowly, consciousness came back to Fun Ghoul. The first time he blinked awake, it was to a room with yellow walls, an empty bed next to him, and someone he didn’t recognize leaning over him. The person was poking at _something_ on Ghoul’s thigh, and it hurt. Witch did it hurt. The light of the room was so bright in Ghoul’s eyes and he couldn’t help a moan as it escaped his lips. Ghoul tried to lift a hand to push the person at his leg away, but his hand felt like it weighed a million pounds and the effort of even trying to lift it sent a wake of tiredness through Ghoul’s body. His eyes slipped shut.

* * *

The next time Ghoul’s eyes opened, he recognized the concerned faces looming over him. Jet Star was right in Ghoul’s face, brushing Ghoul’s hair back from his sweaty forehead. Behind them, the Kobra Kid stood, as impassive as ever, but a subtle tension running through his frame. At the end of Ghoul’s bed, just slightly blurred, was a smear of red and blue. Ghoul blinked, bringing them into sharper focus. 

“You’re awake,” Jet’s words were tremulous. A warm droplet splashed onto Ghoul’s shoulder, but he had eyes only for the ‘joy at his feet.

“Poison.”

The single word caused Party Poison to jerk as if he hadn’t been expecting Ghoul to say anything, let alone his name. An instant later, however, Poison had slid around Kobra and was at Ghoul’s side. Ghoul felt a hand work its way into his own and he looked down to see Poison’s hand in his.

“You’re alive,” whispered Poison. At this distance, Ghoul could see everything about Poison’s face. The scar running over the left half of their face, the faint freckles dotting their nose and cheeks, the flakes of dry skin on their lips. The red rims of their eyes. Their hair was limp and greasy and the circles under their eyes were a bruise-like purple. “Oh thank th’ Witch.”

“Yeah,” Ghoul was a little confused. “Why wouldn’ I be?”

Identical looks of shock crossed Poison and Kobra’s faces, and Jet wore their own surprised expression.

“You lost like, so much blood,” informed Kobra dryly.

Poison and Jet nodded in sync, but this did nothing to clarify anything in Ghoul’s mind. He looked around the room, trying to see if any additional clues would make themselves evident as to what had happened to Ghoul. The bright lights and yellow walls seemed vaguely familiar, but the reason why was just out of reach. A worn quilt covered Ghoul’s legs, one of which was aching dully. When Ghoul reached to move the blanket back, his arm twinged with a sharp pain and he noticed a tube leading into the crook of his elbow. A tube filled with dark red liquid. Following the tube upwards, it led to a bag half-filled with the same blood. Heart pounding, Ghoul ripped the blanket away and took in the sight of white bandages wrapped tightly around his upper thigh.

Head spinning, Ghoul looked to Jet, Poison, anyone, for an explanation. “Wh- Wha' happened?”

“You, uh,” With a sidelong glance at Poison, Jet began to speak. “We don’t really know. Poison found you at the diner soaked in blood and passed out with a needle in your hand. Sewing needle,” they clarified.

“There was,” added Poison. “A knife on th’ floor. An’ the medics found shards of ‘t in your leg too.”

“And you had that in your pocket,” Kobra pointed to Poison’s arm.

Ghoul lifted his hand, bringing Poison’s with it, and examined the string of beads around his wrist.

All at once, Ghoul’s memories rushed back to him. The fight with Poison. Leaving the diner. Walking around the zones on foot in the blazing sun. Finally ending up at the market after witch-knows-how-long. Trading his second favourite knife for the beads and stringing them onto a scrap of a boot lace, muttering prayers to the Witch and Destroya with each bead. He remembered trying to hitch a ride back to the diner with a sketchy looking neutral and fending off questions about his clothes, his accent, his affiliations the whole time. The neutral getting angry and pulling a knife on Ghoul a few miles from the diner. Ghoul remembered stumbling back home with the blade sticking out of his thigh, each step sending shockwaves of pain up and down his spine. Ghoul remembered wrenching the blade from his thigh and trying to thread a needle with a shaking hand. And then he remembered waking up in this very room.

A sob ripped it’s way out of Ghoul’s throat and he closed his eyes tightly. Hot shame swept over him and he almost hoped that when he opened his eyes again, his crewmates wouldn’t be watching him fall apart on the thin mattress.

Of course, that didn’t happen. Poison’s grip on his hand shifted, and Ghoul felt a warm body settle next to his, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and nestling its chin on top of Ghoul’s head. The foot of Ghoul’s bed dipped, another body lifting his feet onto its lap and a third body lay down along Ghoul’s other side.

Hiccuping, Ghoul managed to stutter out an “I’m sorry” before dissolving into choked sobs again.

“Shh, Ghoulie, ’s okay.” Poison’s voice came low into Ghoul’s ear, “I know.”

“I'll count. Breathe with me.” A very slight tremor was present in Kobra’s voice, it would be almost undetectable if you hadn’t been living with him for four years. But Ghoul had, and it was only focusing on Kobra’s even counting that kept that knowledge from sending him completely over the edge.

As it was, it took several minutes before Ghoul opened his eyes and faced his crew.

“I shouldn’a kicked you out of th’ diner. It was stupid ‘nd it wasn’ an argument worth kickin’ you ou' over.”

Sniffling slightly, Ghoul looked at Poison, but their eyes were fixed on Ghoul’s hand in theirs.

“I was bein’ a dick. Sometimes I jus’- ‘S hard to imagine a life you didn’ live.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad you came back,” Jet spoke up. “I’m glad you’re not d- That you aren’t-”

“So’m I.”

Clearing their throat, Poison shifted, settling Ghoul more firmly against his chest, “‘S a good thing Pony thought to bring blood. I don’ think you’d’ve made it otherwise.”

“It’s a good thing you’re a universal donor,” said Kobra. 

In shock, Ghoul stared at Kobra, then Poison, then the bag of blood that still slowly dripped into his arm.

“You-?”

“Blood type’s one thing BL/ind drill’s ‘t into their employees. Donatin’ was mandatory f’r me because of ‘t. I don’ mind it ‘n this case, though.”

It took Ghoul a few seconds to process the information, then a smile split his face. “Y’know wha’ that means,” he raised his free arm and loosely gestured towards the yellowing bruise where the IV pierced his skin. “No more gettin’ rid o’ me. We’re blood now.”

“Tha’ doesn’t mean shit an’ you know it. We were already family.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of feel like I could leave this storyline here and do something else for the last three days of the prompt week OR I could do some like, final problem-resolving and fluff that keeps going with this storyline. I know I pulled some harsh shit in the first two especially so if you want a little more comfort in this hurt/comfort world that let me know and I'll do it!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment or send me an [ask](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask) if you had any thoughts at all BUT especially if you wanna see this storyline continue or if you want me to do something else with the remaining [prompts.](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/620520555246993408)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
